Hay un universo de pequeñas cosas
by Nagy Bella Tao
Summary: 25 años después de la guerra los ex combatientes vuelven a ser juzgados. Draco Malfoy está entre ellos. Scorpius emprende una lucha contra el Ministerio, descubriendo que no está tan solo como cree... AlxScorp
1. Epílogo

**Hay un universo de pequeñas cosas**

Epílogo

_Hay un universo  
De pequeñas cosas  
En el que los amargos  
Trenzan flores_

Lily Potter era la menor de los hijos de Harry Potter y la única mujer. Era esbelta y con una personalidad que la hacía destacar. No era su apellido el que llamaba la atención, probablemente tampoco era su natural belleza; no se consideraba nada especial. No tenía los ojos de su padre y se sentía bastante anodina con su pelo lacio y pelirrojo y sus pecas, tan Weasleys. Pero sabía manejar su lengua con demasiada destreza e inteligencia.

Así había llegado a ser parte del Wizengamot. Había visto juicios a mortífagos desde los brazos de su madre cuando tenía menos de un año. Había crecido viendo a su padre quemar cartas de amenazas, al principio cada semana, luego más esporádicamente. Había caminado al lado de su padre por Azkaban cuando sólo tenía 13 años, viendo la inmundicia que allí habitaba. En sus años en Hogwarts se dedicó a ser la mejor estudiante que pudo haber pisado ese mágico suelo escocés.

Tenía claro lo que quería y no dejó que nada la desviara de su objetivo.

Quería acabar con los mortífagos que quedaban. Los fugitivos y los que se habían sabido camuflar bien.

- Llegas temprano, Lily. - Ronald Weasley le sonrió a su sobrina y le dio un beso en la frente.

- ¡Tengo trabajo que hacer, tío! -Abrió su cartera y sacó un cuaderno y una pluma. -Estoy buscando información que sólo los aurores tienen... ¿Podrías ayudarme? - Movió rápidamente sus abundantes pestañas, mientras sonreía.

-Depende lo que sea, princesa.

-Oh vamos, tío. Sabes que yo nunca podría hacer algo inadecuado. Además nadie más que tú podría ayudarme tanto... no por nada eres el mejor auror. - _O lo serías si fueras el único. _Sonrió aparentando inocencia. Sabía manejar a su tío. No por nada era una Slytherin hecha y derecha.

-¿Qué quieres? -Ron sonrío, la adolescente le recordaba tanto a su hermana menor.

-Acceso a reportes. Nada importante, es que hay un juicio esta semana y si bien no participo, voy a ir a escucharlo y me gustaría estar informada...-El despacho de su tío era relativamente pequeño y él no era alguien demasiado importante en el Ministerio pero sabía que los aurores tenían todos acceso a los reportes.

- Aquí tienes.- Abrió un cajón y sacó una llave.- Tercer piso, al fondo del pasillo a la derecha. Trata de no ser vista ¿si?

_No por nada llegué tan temprano. _Pensó mientras lo saludaba y se dirigía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hacia donde creía estaba su destino.

-----------------------------------------  
La carta llegó en el momento más inoportuno. Scorpius Malfoy se casaba al día siguiente y familiares y amigos habían llegado de todas partes del mundo, alojándose en Malfoy Manor. El ánimo festivo siguió a pesar de ver a una de las características lechuzas del Ministerio posarse en el hombro derecho de Draco MAlfoy. Sólo Astoria, la esposa de éste, prestó especial atención a la comunicación oficial que descansaba al lado del desayuno de su esposo, mientras él comentaba con absoluta sinceridad lo feliz que se encontraba al ver a su hijo, al pequeño Scorpius tan realizado.

Scorpius había terminado la carrera de Maestría en Pociones y había sido convocado para trabajar en Hogwarts. Al día siguiente se casaría con la joven que hasta hace pocos años había sido su mejor amiga desde la infancia Isabella Nott.

Eran una familia feliz. Después de tantos años se podía decir eso de los Malfoy. Narcissa y Lucius habían sido condenados al beso de dementor y Draco Malfoy había sido exculpado al demostrar que había sido mortífago expresamente porque no tenía otra opción. Harry Potter atestiguó en su favor, pero nada pudo hacer por sus padres que no corrieron con tanta suerte. Narcissa falleció al año, Lucius no sobrevivió al beso.

Después de 25 años, Draco Malfoy creía sus viejas heridas sanadas. Había costado pero la constancia de Astoria y el pequeño y rubio fruto del amor que se tenían fueron suavizando asperezas en su cansado y desolado corazón.

Esa mañana de marzo todo estaba demasiado bien para que esa carta fuera importante.

Pero lo era, y cuando Draco Malfoy la abrió, empalideció y excusándose corrió hasta su estudio y se encerró.

Lo estaban enjuiciando una vez más y estaba firmado por la condenada hija de Potter.

NDA:

Te dije que no lo iba a subir pero no pude xD De cualquier forma acá está!

Este fic es slash, sí chico y chico. Scorp y Albus (L)

Todos es de Rowling menos la canción que es de Ale Sanz XD y Scorp que es de Cristal ejem ejem

Gracias por leer gente linda. Espero que les guste.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hay un universo de pequeñas cosas**

Capítulo uno

_Y evitar aquello que pudo pasar _

_Así no habrá que olvidar _

_Solo imaginar_

-¡Scorpius mal anfitrión!- El grito resonó en toda la habitación haciendo que el rubio se despierte de un salto. Se había quedado dormido en el sillón del estudio de su padre, con la carta apretada entre sus dedos. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces. -¿Dónde está la fiesta? ¿Por qué..? -El invitado cerró la boca y lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos. -No me digas que la mal agradecida te dejó solito en el altar esperándola...

-¿Es que no te enteras de nada, Zabini? -Máximo Zabini parpadeó inocentemente mientras retrocedía, intentando escapar a la furia del Malfoy.

- Sabía que no era una buena candidata, pero parecían tan enamorados que... -Retrocedió hasta la pared y le sonrió débilmente.

-Nada de eso. -Scorpius volvió a sentarse, abatido.

- ¿Le metiste más que mano y ahora pagan las consecuencias y no los dejan casar por ella no ser la damisela que se espera y por una prominente barriga?-El invitado volvió a acercarse al sillón mientras lo rodeaba.

- ¿No puedes dejar de decir estupideces? - Pero a pesar de todo, Scorpius sonrió por primera vez desde el desayuno del día anterior. Máximo sabía que fuera lo que fuera que pasaba, era algo MUY malo y tomó asiento junto a su amigo y lo miró serio. - Quieren encarcelar a mi padre.

El pelinegro lo miró, pensativo y después a la carta que Scorpius todavía sostenía. -¿Por qué?

-Por asesinatos, por la guerra.

-¡Pero si Potter padre declaró a su favor y quedó libre de condena!

-Pero Potter hija está convencida de que no se merece la libertad, cree que ella es más inteligente que su propio padre. -Máximo mordió su labio y le acarició ligeramente el pelo. - Tienes suerte que el tuyo está en Italia, sino habría sido citado. Theodore Nott fue llamado, junto a Pansy y Gregory Goyle. Mi madre tuvo la suerte de que su familia haya sido neutral siempre.

Máximo resopló enojado y los dos se miraron a los ojos. Plata contra miel. _Quieren exterminarnos. _Ninguno lo dijo, pero ahí estaba, brillaba y bailaba delante de sus ojos. - ¿Por qué el Wizengamot le da tanta libertad a una adolescente en plena etapa hormonal?

- Porque la sociedad se siente más segura sin Malfoys, Parkinsons, Notts caminando por sus mismas calles, comiendo en sus mismos restaurantes y estudiando en su misma escuela. - La suave voz de Astoria Malfoy se escuchó desde la puerta y los dos giraron a mirarla. Estaba hermosa, con sus bucles rubios cayendo sobre su espalda y pecho, vestida con un delicado y sencillo vestido celeste, parecía una colegiala todavía. Máximo se levantó y se apresuró a besarle su pálida y suave mano. -Nos consideran peligrosos, Máximo. Creen que vamos a secuestrar a sus hijos y ponerlos en calderos gigantes, para después practicar el canibalismo.

Scorpius puso cara de desagrado, pero Máximo sonrió complacido.- No sería mala idea, Madame. Lástima que esa Potter esté bastante mayorcita, ya ni tierna es. -Los dos rieron con una risa oscura que Scorpius no conocía en su madre y se planteó lo poco que sabía de la guerra.

Había nacido cuatro años después de la liberación de su padre y creció en un ambiente calmo, lleno de paz y alegría. No había Señor Oscuro, ni órdenes. Nunca había preguntado sobre sus abuelos Lucius y Narcissa. Draco no le había contado mucho. Sin embargo él conversaba con sus cuadros y le parecía que eran unas personas encantadoras y lamentaba su ausencia. No era tonto, sabía que seguramente no habían sido encantadores con todo el mundo y no lamentaba que en el colegio no se hablara casi de la guerra. Era una cicatriz todavía sangrante para muchos niños. No lamentaba no haber leído ni una sola vez en libros de textos sobre Mortifagos ni aurores. Él sabía de gigantes, de trolls, de mandragoras, de transformaciones, de banshees, sabía volar y había llegado a dominar las pociones como pocos. Le parecía que los _muggles_ eran pobres personitas aburridas, pero no tenía nada contra los magos hijos de _muggles_. Claro él no se relacionaría con alguno, pero no es como que sintiera nauseas estando cerca de ellos.

Se sintió ingenuo y desnudo. No tenía forma de proteger a su padre. Porque no sabía qué había pasado, porque para él Draco Malfoy era el padre que lo cuidaba cuando estaba enfermo o quién le había regalado su primer caldero. Draco Malfoy era su papá, no era un asesino. Apretó con fuerza los puños y miró a su madre. -No vamos a poder hacer nada, ¿no?

Astoria le sostuvo la mirada y negó con la cabeza, conciente del poco poder que ahora tenía su apellido. Conciente de que ellos se habían alejado de la vida política y no tenían contactos, sus únicos contactos estaban siendo enjuiciados.

-Por ahí... si tratáramos de hablar con Harry Potter, lograríamos hacer que su hija entre en razón...

-Si encontramos a Harry Potter, querrás decir.-Le corrigió Astoria.- Hace meses que desapareció. Parece que no aguantaba más a la pequeña Weasley.

-Seguramente tampoco a su hija.

-Seguramente tampoco a la sociedad post-guerra. No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos. Debe ser insoportable. La gente le tiene miedo. -Máximo negó con la cabeza y sonrió.-Irónico.

-Se dice que está con uno de sus hijos. -Astoria tomó asiento al lado de Scorpius y le tomó la mano. - Scorp, ahora sólo podemos darle todo nuestro apoyo a tu padre. Sólo queda un día antes del juicio.

El rubio asintió y caminó taciturno hasta la habitación de sus padres. Respiró hondo y pensó en sus recuerdos más felices y entró en la habitación una sonrisa bella y sincera heredada de Astoria. - Buen día, Padre ¿Dormiste bien? - Scorpius corrió las cortinas dejando entrar la poca luz que se filtraba a través de aquellas gordas nubes negras.

Draco estaba sentado en su cama, pensativo, pero miró a su hijo y le devolvió la sonrisa. -Scorp...- Le indicó que tomara asiento a su lado y lo miró, serio.- Pase lo que pase mañana quiero que luches por tu honor y por tu bienestar. No dejes que se arruine nuestro apellido. No te juntes con quienes no tienen tus mismos valores. No dejes que nadie arruine tu felicidad. -Sonrió y levantó la fotografía que tenía en su mesa de luz y se la mostró. En ella estaba Scorpius tratando de atrapar las chispas de colores que salían de la varita de Astoria, mientras Draco lo sostenía por la cintura para que no caiga. - Me hiciste muy feliz y estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

Scorpius se tragó las lágrimas y le sonrió, levantándolo de la cama. -Es un perfecto día para ver cómo tu hijo siempre va a ser mejor en Quidditch.

El día pasó demasiado rápido para los dos. Después del Quidditch habían merendado y se habían entretenido jugando al ajedrez. Casualmente, Draco había ganado en las dos.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, Scorpius lo abrazó muy fuerte, sorprendiéndolo. -Descansa bien, padre, mañana va a ser un buen día. Vas a ver.

-¿Secuestrar a la hija de Potter? Estas loco. -Máximo lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sin poder creerlo.

-Piénsatelo, Máximo.

-No, Malfoy. No ¿Piensas que eso va a ayudar en algo a tu padre? Va a ser obvio lo que pasó y a tu padre le van a dar una sentencia peor todavía. No hay nada que hacer, resígnate. -Máximo se bebió de una su firewhisky y obligó a Scorpius a hacer lo mismo.

-No quiero resignarme ¡Es mi padre!

-Esta bien, no hay nada que se pueda hacer de un día para el otro. Pero piensa que no estas solo. Son varios los que están en tu situación. Esto no va a quedar así, nadie se puede meter con tantas familias y salir airoso. Algo va a pasar, Scorp y si no pasa... Algo vamos a hacer... -Sonrió de costado. -Siempre me pareció una cosita sexy esa Potter. -Scorpius no pudo esconder su cara de asco.- En serio...

-Es igual a todos los Weasleys.

Máximo se acercó a Scorpius y sonrió mientras le sacaba su segundo vaso y lo tomaba él.- Pero es una Potter, debe ser una pequeña tigresa en la cama.

Scorpius le sonrió y volvió a sacarle su vaso, tomándolo todo. -Si no fuera por su culpa hoy me la estaría pasando muy bien con Isa.

-Hoy y nunca más.- Máximo rió y les sirvió otro vaso. - Es de conocimiento público que es frígida.

-No digas esas cosas de mi prometida... -Pero no pudo evitar reír mientras se tomaba su tercer vaso, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y tenía un brillo muy particular en sus ojos grises. Máximo les sirvió otro y pensó en la resaca que se iba a tener que aguantar al día siguiente... todo por proteger la inocente mente de su amigo. Esa tarde había hablado con Astoria. Había dos posibles sentencias, si estaban caritativos podían encarcelarlo de por vida, si no iba a recibir el beso del dementor. Ambos sabían que Scorpius no iba a soportar portarse como un señorcito durante el juicio. Sabían que no podían dejarlo ir y que no servía de nada insistirle, había que usar otros métodos.

-¿Qué piensas de los otros Potters? -La pregunta escapó de los labios de Maximo antes de siquiera ser conciente de lo que decía.

- ¿Hay otros? -Scorpius se sirvió otro vaso y se acostó en el sillón, riendo.

- ¡Ignorante, hay dos más! James y Albus. James está comestible... -Scorpius rió bajito.

- Ese es el modelo ¿no?

- ¡No es modelo! Es cantante. - Máximo sintió a sus mejillas arder, James Sirius Potter era el cantante de la banda de moda más popular de Inglaterra y a él le encantaba.

- Ah... -Terminó de tomar lo que quedaba en su vaso y sonrió. - Me gusta el pelo negro... - Fue todo lo que dijo Scorpius antes de quedar dormido,

NDA:

La canción es de Magnolia y los no me olvides, se llama 31 de febrero. Este fic va dedicado todito a vos Cristal, que ahora Al no te cae tan mal :P

Y a ustedes queridos lectores, gracias por leer =)


	3. Capítulo 2

Hay un universo de pequeñas cosas

Capítulo dos

_oh help me please,  
is there someone who can make me  
wake up from this dream?_

La luz se filtraba apenas por las pesadas y oscuras cortinas de la habitación de Scorpius. Giró, para evitar esa molestia y sintió una suave respiración chocando su mejilla. Algo dentro suyo reaccionó instintivamente y despertó. Pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados... ¿Sería Isa u otra persona? Las dos opciones le parecían mortales y se acomodó mirando el cielorraso y recién ahí abrió los ojos y se miró. Estaba vestido. Estaba vestido con ropa normal.

Intentó sentarse pero todo le daba vueltas.

-¿Scorp? - Una voz varonil lo llamó mientras que una mano le aferraba el brazo. - ¿Sabes donde dejé la poción anti-resaca?

Scorpius Malfoy miró a su amigo y lo vio en un estado lamentable, se preguntó si ese sería también el suyo. -Que suerte que estas aquí... temía...

- ¿Quién dijo que no pasó nada?- Maximo se acercó hasta estar casi rozando su cuello con sus labios y después se alejó, riendo. -Cambia esa cara de susto, que no hay mortífagos.

Mortífagos. Esa palabra fue como un gatillo que irrumpió su alcoholizada mente. Abrió los ojos y se levantó con demasiada rapidez. - ¡El juicio!

Unas cuerdas invisibles lo ataron desde la barra del cortinado y Astoria Malfoy entró a la habitación con la misma pasividad de siempre, pero un brillo feroz en los ojos. - Scorpius Malfoy tu padre fue enjuiciado y mandado a prisión, si es lo que querías saber.

Scorpius la miró con los ojos brillosos y sintiendo que el estómago no se le quedaba quieto. Maximo se levantó, con un gran esfuerzo y le dio a beber una poción gris que le dio arcadas pero que fue un bálsamo en aquel momento. Poción anti-resaca. -¿Por qué no me avisaste madre? -Tenía ganas de llorar y patalear como si fuera un nene chiquito, pero no. Ahí se encontraba. Atado por su propia madre.

-Porque ibas a hacer una locura. Tienes demasiada sangre Black como para quedarte sentadito sin decir nada... y eres mi hijo y me importas más que nada. -Astoria hizo un movimiento de varita, con el cual eliminó las ataduras, y abrazó a su hijo, sintiendo la angustia subir desde el estómago.

Scorpius había sido abrazado pocas veces, pero apretó a su madre entre sus brazos como si fuera la última vez que lo haría y le acarició con suavidad sus hebras doradas.

Maximo estaba por salir de la habitación cuando una rubia y alta chica chocó contra él. Tenía el pelo muy largo y cuando sus ojos se toparon con él se tuvo que morder la lengua. Isabella Nott siempre había sido bella, pero ahora con sus 21 años era más que bella. Trabajaba de modelo para importantes marcas de túnicas y hasta llorando se veía como una veela. -Buen día, Isa... no creo que sea momento para interrumpir.

-Acaban de encarcelar a mis padres, Maximo. No me digas para qué es un buen momento y para qué no. - El italiano no se dejó amedrentar y la sacó fuera de la habitación, dejando a madre e hijo solos.

- Scorpius se acaba de enterar de lo de Draco, Isabella. -Los ojos verdes de la muchacha volvieron a inundarse en lágrimas.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros ahora? No podemos dejarlos pudrirse en Azkaban. No podemos... ellos se enfrentaron a muchas cosas por nuestro presente...

-Lo sé...- Maximo la acunó entre sus brazos como cuando eran niños y le dio un beso en la frente. Poco a poco la muchacha fue quedándose dormida y cuando Scorpius salió de su habitación, les sonrió.

-Gracias... -dijo en voz muy baja para que la chica no despertara y se fue a la habitación de su padre.

Habían decidido cancelar la boda si los juicios tenían una consecuencia no deseada. Como esa. Scorpius no podía sentirse más relajado. Sabía que ahora no podría concentrarse en una boda ni en lo que ella conllevaba.

Revolvió los cajones de su padre hasta encontrar lo que buscaba... una capa de invisibilidad. Un reliquia de la familia Malfoy y que tenían prohibido sacar de dentro de la mansión. Pero Scorpius no le dio muchas vueltas y se la colocó antes de desaparecerse.

El día estaba radiante, el sol le daba directamente en los ojos y el frío le calaba los huesos. Era invierno y estaba feliz. No podía estar de otra forma, había encarcelado a tres ex mortifagos en un sólo día. Salió del Ministerio y comprobó estar sola antes de desaparecerse.

Pero algo salió mal.

Un peso extra le colgaba del brazo y tuvo que usar toda su concentración para no dejarse ninguna parte de ambos cuerpos atrás. Tanto tuvo que concentrarse en eso que no pensó que se había aparecido en el living mismo de su propia casa con una varita clavándose en su garganta.

-Potter... vas a pagar esto.

- Creeme que sea quien seas vas a acabar en Azkaban. -Lily apretó con fuerza los dientes y miró a donde se suponía debía estar la persona que la atacaba con bronca.

- Como otros tantos... Más te vale que dejes lo que haces y que liberes a los prisioneros...- La voz se escuchó lejos y Lily aprovechó a sacar su varita pero la puerta se abrió demasiado rápido. Un ligero ruido se escuchó en el pasillo y ella quedó ahí parada, sin moverse.

Su atacante se había desaparecido seguramente y ella todavía no sabía qué hacer.

Tendría que haberlo imaginado se dijo e hizo una nota mental de aumentar su protección, caminaba a cerrar la puerta de su departamento cuando chocó contra alguien.

- ¡Lily Luna Potter! - Lily se tensó y saltó hacia atrás apuntando con su varita a un hombre de brillantes ojos verdes. - Apunta para otro lado pequeña... tus notas en Defensa nunca fueron las mejores...

- Mejores que la media seguro... -Lily bajó la varita al ver a su hermano y le sonrió. - Al... hace años que no te veo... ¿Qué haces en Inglaterra? ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

- Un jugo de naranja para mí y un veritaserum para tí, peque... - Albus cerró la puerta y levantó una ceja, mirándola cuestionadoramente.

-¿De qué hablas? - Lily se sonrojó y escapó a la cocina a servirle jugo a su hermano y un vaso de leche para ella. Albus la siguió.

-Sinceramente, Lily ¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza? ¿Encarcelar a hombres que fueron obligados siendo niños a actuar a las órdenes de Voldemort? Estás chiflada, te confundieron o no sé...

Lily le entregó su vaso y tomó del suyo. Su frente fruncida en concentración. - Mataron a nuestro tío, Al. No entiendo por qué los defiendes.

- Porque ellos no tienen nada que ver ¿no te das cuenta? Ellos estuvieron obligados y cuando pudieron elegir, decidieron estar del lado de nuestro padre. Me parece que te está fallando tu forma de ver la realidad... Y que vas a destruir más familias de las que ellos pudieron con 17 años...

- ¿Qué haces en Inglaterra? ¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo? - Lily seguía sin mirarlo y tomaba tranquilamente de su vaso sin escuchar a su hermano.

- El que me requiera detenerte, hermana.

-¿Cuál es tu interés en esto, Albus? ¿Qué le puede interesar a un cuidador de bichajos esto? ¿Acaso no pasó ya tu obsesión con Isabella Nott? - Albus enrojeció totalmente. - ¿Tienes miedo que no te quiera porque tu hermanita encarceló a sus padres? Para tu información se va a casar con Malfoy, idiota.

Scorpuis no quiso escuchar más y apareció en su casa. Se sacó la capa y la dejó sobre su cama. Astoria ya se había levantado y agradeció no tener que cruzársela. Sabía que había actuado sin pensarlo demasiado, pero no había podido quedarse de brazos cruzados. Sentía una presión en el pecho que le hacía querer esconderse bajo las sábanas y no salir más.

No lo podía creer todavía. Todo estaba yendo demasiado bien y ahora...

Escuchó un ruidito fuera de la habitación y abrió la puerta, Fingina, una de las elfas domésticas, lo estaba esperando.

- La cena está lista, señor Malfoy.

- No voy a bajar. -Scorpius estaba por cerra la puerta cuando la elfina se apareció del lado de su habitación.

- Tengo esto para usted, me lo dejó el señor Zabini.- Le entregó un pedazo de pergamino y desapareció. Refunfuñando se acostó y acercó una vela a la cama.

_Scorp,  
_

_Nos vemos a las 11 pm en "La Sonambula". Maximo_

PD: No faltes te va a interesar

_NDN:_

_Bieeen… ya era hora de subir. Letra de Roxette "Spending my time" y Scorpius de Cristal y todo lo demás de Rowling. _

_Gracias por leer ___


	4. Capítulo 3

Hay un universo de pequeñas cosas

Capítulo tres

_When all I ever wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life_

Scorpius se apareció en Hogsmeade. Nunca había ido a La sonámbula, era un nuevo bar que habían abierto luego de la guerra y era demasiado turbio. O eso se rumoreaba...

Se envolvió en su capa negra. Hacía mucho frío y nadie caminaba por la calle a esas horas.

Apuró el paso y bajó la mirada, estaba mentalmente agotado y se preguntó quienes podían estar en la reunión. Tan ensimismado estaba que no vio a una figura que se acercó sigilosa a él. Apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la cabeza cuando escuchó "Desmaius".

Albus corrió suavemente unos mechones rubios que caían sobre los ojos de su secuestrado, antes de realizar el contrahechizo. Scorpius se levantó como si tuviera un resorte y sacó su varita, apuntando directo a la cara del morocho.

- Potter... ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me secuestraste?

- Malfoy, Malfoy... Esperaba más de ti... No que amenazaras a mi hermana en la primera. - Scorpius mantuvo cara neutral y levantó una ceja, sonriendo.

- No sé de qué hablas. No digo que no se lo merezca, pero... ¿Creer que fui yo? Me estimas demasiado. - Mantuvo su terror bien escondido y sonrió aún más, todavía apuntándolo.

- Baja el arma, Malfoy. No te traje para atacarte sino para defenderte. Tu grupito está haciendo demasiado alboroto. Estoy seguro que ya deben estar rodeados de aurores.- Scorpius entrecerró los ojos mientras sentía como un escalofrío lo recorría entero. No le preguntó cómo sabía y después de sacarle la varita miró la habitación en la que estaba. Era un lindo departamento, se fijó en extraños objetos que no reconocía y arrugó la nariz.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - Albus lo miró mientras sonreía.

- En el Londres _muggle_. Alquilé esto, es medio chico pero es acogedor.

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza y se guardó la varita de Albus en el bolsillo de su capa. – Bueno, ya que no puedo ir a Hogsmeade al menos puedo ir a casa.

-No te lo recomendaría…- Albus se incorporó, quedando frente al rubio. Si bien Potter no era alto, medía un par de centímetros más que él. –Viví entre aurores. Seguro que ahora están interrogando a tu madre sobre tu paradero. Hay demasiadas razones reales para creer que eres el atacante de mi hermana, y un par inventadas, claro está.

Scorpius tomó asiento si dejar de mirarlo y suspiró. -¿Qué se supone que haga? Soy prófugo por portación de apellido, Potter.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y encendió manualmente la chimenea bajo unos intensos ojos grises. – Nadie te va a venir a buscar acá, después de todo estás con un Potter ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó cambiando radicalmente de tema y señaló la habitación- Intenté decorarlo lo más Slytherin que pude.

Scorpius observó las prístinas paredes blancas que eran decoradas con una graciosa guarda con dibujos de serpientes. Los sillones eran de cuero negro y los objetos _muggles_ abundaban.

- Eres el homenaje al mal gusto… - El rubio se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sonrió. - ¿Crees que nadie que te visite se va a dar cuenta que tienes a un Slytherin escondido?

- ¿No puedo ser fanático de las serpientes ahora? – Albus se encogió de hombros y sonrió azorado.

Los dos quedaron en silencio. Albus todavía parado junto a la chimenea. Scorpius jugaba con su varita sin sacarle los ojos de encima. - ¿Por qué haces esto, Potter? ¿Qué sacas con salvarme?

- No todo se hace a cambio de algo, Malfoy. Actúo por mi ideología, ¿sabes? Yo creo que lo que está haciendo el Ministerio es tan grave como lo que Voldemort hizo antes.

- ¿Por qué salvarme a mí? ¿Por qué sólo a mí y no a todo el grupo?

-Primero…- El Gryffindor se sacó su capa, dejándola en el respaldo de uno de los sillones. Vestía una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y Scorpius se envolvió aún más con su capa, sintiendo frío sólo de verlo. – No podía ocultar a una manada de Slytherins y salir ileso. Segundo, Malfoy eres el que atacó a mi hermana. Tienes más agallas que cinco de ellos juntos… además nos van a servir mucho tus habilidades para hacer pociones.

El rubio tenía ganas de insistir con que él no había atacado a la minúscula Potter, pero sabía que no tenía caso, además parecía que este Potter hasta parecía contento por eso. – ¿Quién dijo que quiero ayudarte en tu causa tan noble?, Potter.

- No es que quieras o no. No tienes otra opción, Malfoy. O me ayudas o tu padre se pudre en Azkaban ¿Qué elijes? – El silencio fue toda la respuesta y Albus sonrió.- Genial, ahora que nos entendemos creo que es hora de dormir. – Se desperezó y le sonrió. –Aunque si quieres podemos fijarnos si dan alguna película buena…

Scorpius se levantó. No le iba a preguntar qué era una "película" ni por dónde se "da". - ¿Dónde está mi habitación?

- Al final del pasillo a la derecha, a la izquierda está el baño. – Scorpius caminó con paso seguro, pero con la varita apretada entre sus dedos. Abrió la puerta y susurró "lumos" iluminando la habitación. –Acá eso se hace más fácil, Malfoy, los _muggles_ tienen electricidad. Aprietas este botón y…¡luz! – Scorpius saltó cuando una luz más potente lo iluminó e inconcientemente buscó las velas.

-Ah… -Fue todo lo que dijo y observó la habitación. Había dos camas, una pegada a una ventana y la otra entre el armario y una mesa de luz. Frunció el entrecejo, pero no se quejó. –¡Potter no tengo ropa!

- Se compra. –Albus se encogió de hombros y se sacó la camisa.

- ¿Crees que los aurores no se van a enterar de que ando por aquí si voy a Gringotts? – Albus se estaba por desbrochar el pantalón cuando vio la mirada cohibida de Scorpius y sonrió de costado.

- No tienes por qué sacar de tu cuenta. Ya veremos mañana. – Albus se encerró en el baño y Scorpius se sentó en la cama más cercana a la ventana. Estaba confundido, su mundo estaba patitas para arriba y él se sentía inútil ¿Qué si les habían hecho algo a sus amigos? Respiró hondo y tomó la varita de Albus en su mano. No era tan delicada como la suya, pero parecía poderosa.

Albus Potter siempre había sido buen mago. Recordaba que superaba con creces a cualquiera en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Podía haber jurado en sus épocas de estudiante que iba a ser auror, pero no. Terminó Hogwarts y huyó de Inglaterra ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde? Había sido un misterio. Nada se dijo sobre eso.

Pensó en su padre, encerrado en una celda y no pudo evitar sentir angustia. No se lo merecía. Vio como Albus entraba a la habitación, y agradeció que al menos tuviera puestos los pantalones. Tenía ganas de confesarle lo obsoleto que se sentía. Tenía ganas de gritarle que era una gran confusión. Él no podía ayudar porque no sabía y realmente no se veía capaz de enfrentar al Ministerio.

Pero todo lo que hizo fue lavarse los dientes (con las dos varitas en su bolsillo) y volver a su habitación. Apretar el mismo botón que Albus había apretado antes y meterse en la cama. Apenas pudo dormir más de veinte minutos hasta el amanecer donde el cansancio lo venció. No confiaba en Potter, y si bien el chico no hacía más que roncar y girarse eventualmente, no iba a bajar la guardia y esperar a que lo ataque.

* * *

El ruido de algo estrellándose lo sacó de su sueño y abrió con cautela los ojos. Estaba en una habitación que en nada se parecía a la suya. Suspiró y bajó de la cama, apenas era conciente del frío bajo sus pies. Caminó hasta la cocina y encontró a un chico de alborotado pelo negro y piel tostada recogiendo uno por uno filosos pedazos de un plato.

-Hey… -Albus soltó todo al escuchar la voz de Scorpius, cortando el delicado pantalón del rubio en la altura del muslo.

- ¡Perdón Scorpius! Me asusté… - Albus se mordió al ver que lo había lastimado y Scorpius movió la mano restándole importancia.

-Es solo un raspón. _Reparo_- Y el plato volvió a ser plato.- ¿Tan complicado es ese hechizo, Potter?

- No con varita, claro. – Albus apagó la hornalla y se secó las manos. – Deberías limpiarte el corte.

- O usar un hechizo cicatrizante. –Scorpius movió la varita y ya no había nada más que un pantalón roto. –Bien, mi único pantalón, Potter.

Albus sonrió mientras servía el desayuno. – No cantes victoria. Tu madre te ha mandado una buena cantidad de indumentaria y galeons.

Scorpius lo miró levantando una ceja mientras tomaba su te. - ¿Mi madre?

-También dice que espera que disfrutes tu viaje a los Estados Unidos.

-Oh… -Se lo terminó de tomar de una.- ¿Desde cuando tienes contacto con mi madre?

-Desde que decidí hacerle una visita hoy a la mañana. No queremos alertar a inocentes. Ni que ellos alerten a los inadecuados. – Albus le puso la tercera cucharada de azúcar a su café con leche y sonrió. – La decoración me vuelve todo un sly.

- Ni en tus sueños, Potter. Seré curioso ¿Qué voy a hacer durante todas las vacaciones de verano aquí encerrado?

-Podrías ser una buena esposa. – Albus se corrió justo a tiempo para evitar una maldición del rubio y rió. -¿Prometes esperarme todos los días con la casa limpia y la cena hecha? – Las maldiciones lo siguieron hasta el cuarto donde se encerró y continuó riendo.

Scorpius apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y suspiró ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer esto? podía escuchar la risa de Albus del otro lado de a habitación y sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no sentía su corazón palpitar con tanta fuerza, ni se sentía tan aliviado. Irónicamente, esa era la vez que más responsabilidades tenía en su vida. Pero la risa de Albus seguía sonando en su cabeza y él se sentía un niño otra vez.

* * *

NDA: Gracias por leer1

Kikimaru: Hola de nuevo. como estas? Primero, estaban mal las separaciones porque no lo había editado por aquí y ff te elimina los espacios en blanco que había usado para separar. Segudno Astoria no está enojada, sólo sabía que Scorpius no iba a tener ningun poder para evitar que lo lleven preso a Draco. Y era un momento de madre e hijo, por eso Maximo no la dejo pasar. Iba a arruinar todo. Gracias y nos leemos ;)


End file.
